Danke
Zitat Gruppierungen Draußen-Überlebende *Rick Grimes *Michonne *Glenn Rhee *Daryl Dixon *Abraham Ford *Sasha Alexandria Team West *Heath *Scott *Barnes *Annie *David (Alexandria) *Sturgess *Nicholas *Unknown as Will *Duane Kicak as Tommy Die Wölfe * Blonder Wolf Zombies *Gregory Nicotero als Zombie 154 Orte der Handlungen Kurzbeschreibung Rick trennt sich von der Gruppe. Er will mit einem Wohnmobil die abgespaltene Herde einfangen und zurück führen. Glenn und Michonne sollen die anderen zurück nach Alexandria bringen. Die beiden geben ihr Bestes, verlieren dennoch zahlreiche Mitglieder ihres Teams. Glenn selbst gerät zusammen mit Nicholas in eine ausweglose Situation, in der Nicholas Selbstmord begeht und mit Glenn zusammen in eine Herde Untoter fällt. Michonne, Heath und Scott gelingt die Flucht. Sie schaffen es bis vor die Tore Alexandrias. Rick gelingt es, das Wohnmobil in Position zu bringen. Er wartet auf die Herde. Es ertönen Schüsse aus Alexandria. Rick erklärt den anderen, dass, wenn sie zurückkehren, sie dies für sich machen. Wenn sie jedoch ihre Mission vollenden, so tun sie das für diejenigen, die sie beschützen wollen. Er wird von einigen Fremden angegriffen, kann diese jedoch überwältigen. Hierbei wurde jedoch auf das Armaturenbrett geschossen. Als die Herde da ist, will der Wohnwagen nicht anspringen. Vorspann Glenn und Rick laufen durch den Wald. Rick fordert Tobin auf, eine Leuchtrakete zu schicken, doch kann seine Antwort nicht verstehen. Sie rennen weiter um die Herde abzufangen, die immer noch auf Alexandria zusteuert. Sturgess gerät in Panik. Er meint, dass sie die Hälfte der Untoten vor sich haben. Annie erklärt, dass sie schneller sind, wenn sie laufen. Daryl bemerkt, dass irgendetwas schief läuft. Er funkt Rick an. Dieser erklärt ihm, dass die Hälfte der Zombies nach Alexandria abgedreht ist. Daryl will helfen und zu ihnen aufschließen. Rick sieht das als zu riskant an und fordert sie auf, weiter nach Plan vorzugehen. Während die Gruppe weiter durch den Wald eilt, verstaucht sich Annie den Knöchel und braucht Hilfe beim Laufen. Barnes sieht die Schuld für alles bei Rick, der sie zum Sterben hinausgeführt hat. Michonne fordert ihn auf, weiterzulaufen. Sie halten kurz an. Rick erklärt, dass er das Wohnmobil nehmen will, um die Herde erneut wegzulocken. Den Plan will er allein umsetzen. Danach nimmt er sich Glenn und Michonne beiseite. Sie sollen die Bewohner nach Hause führen. Wer jedoch nicht mithalten kann, soll zurückgelassen werden. Heath hat das Gespräch mit angehört. Kurz darauf schreit ein Mensch, der gerade von einem Untoten gebissen wird. Michonne erledigt den Untoten und auch den Gebissenen. Rick plündert daraufhin den Leichnam und nimmt ihm Waffen und Vorräte ab. Danach wünscht er der Gruppe Glück, nach Alexandria zurückzukommen, und läuft los zum Wohnwagen. Handlung der Folge Die Gruppe geht weiter in Richtung Alexandria. Glenn bemerkt, dass sie einen Vorsprung von 10-20 Minuten haben. Die Bewohner werden nervös. Sturgess erklärt panisch, dass sie vielleicht die Stadt verloren haben. Glenn beruhigt sie, indem er erklärt, dass man sich nicht Gedanken machen sollte um Dinge, die man nicht ändern kann. Die Gruppe trifft auf einige Zombies. Glenn erklärt, dass sie nicht schießen sollten, bevor es unbedingt sein muss. Dann stürmt er zusammen mit Michonne und Heath los, um die Untoten von hinten zu erledigen. Ein zweiter Trupp aus Scott und David steht ihnen bei und kämpft gegen die Untoten. Sturgess zieht nervös seine Pistole, um zu helfen, als hinter ihm plötzlich Zombies erscheinen. Er schießt panisch und trifft dabei Scott ins Bein. Panisch rennt er davon. Nicholas stützt Annie und zusammen schießen sie auf die Untoten, während sie sehen, wie der Mann davonläuft. Scott wehrt sich gegen die Untoten, die über ihn her fallen. Die Umstehenden können ihn retten. Nach dem Angriff schauen alle auf Scott, wodurch David den Untoten hinter ihm nicht bemerkt. Dieser beißt ihm in den Rücken, wird jedoch sofort von ihm erledigt. David erkennt sofort seine Lage, fordert jedoch alle auf, weiterzugehen. Daryl fragt bei Abraham nach, ob sie schon die 5 Meilen-Grenze erreicht haben. Abraham bestätigt dies. Daryl will an der nächsten Kreuzung umdrehen, um den anderen beizustehen. Abraham erklärt, dass ihre Mission 20 Meilen sind, damit Alexandria sicher ist. Sasha bestätigt, dass sie nicht umdrehen werden, jedoch durch die Untoten aufgehalten werden können, ohne Daryl an der Seite. Daryl sieht ein heruntergekommenes Plakat von Alexandria. Er überlegt kurz, erklärt, dass er ihnen vertraut, und fährt davon. Die Gruppe aus dem Wald erreicht eine Straße, auf der sie nun weitergehen. Michonne schaut sich die Wunde von David an. Er spielt mit seinem Ehering. Michonne fragt nach, woraufhin er erklärt, dass er erst seit 3 Monaten verheiratet ist. David erzählt, wie er zu Beginn allein war und schon aufgegeben hatte, als er gefunden wurde. Auch Betsy, seine Frau, hätten sie auf der selben Tour gefunden. Sie sah etwas in ihm und wurde seine erste Freundin und später mehr. Sein Wunsch ist es, sich von ihr zu verabschieden, falls er es zurückschafft. Annie möchte eine Pause, damit sie Scott verbinden können. Dieser drängt darauf, dass sie weitergehen. Sie treffen auf einen kleinen Vorort. Michonne schlägt vor, dass sie ein fahrtüchtiges Auto suchen, um schneller heimzukommen. Die Verwundeten bleiben zurück. Während sie die Autos absuchen, erklärt Glenn Michonne, dass er zwar zurück muss, doch niemanden aufgibt. Michonne bestätigt, dass Rick weiß, was er tut. Heath fragt bei Nicholas nach, ob es hier passiert sei. Er bestätigt erneut, dass sie nicht wussten, was sie taten. Weiterhin bestätigt er, dass die übrigen aus seiner Gruppe keine Angst hatten, nur sie. Sie haben kein funktionstüchtiges Auto gefunden. Heath schlägt vor, dass Nicholas sie führt, da er zuletzt hier war. Glenn stimmt zu. Sie finden den Hut von Sturgess. Sie laufen weiter und finden den Leichnam des Mannes, wie er von zahlreichen Untoten gefressen wird. Nicholas wird von Glenn aus seinen Träumen gerissen und nach hinten gezerrt. Sie gehen einen anderen Weg. Als sie umkehren, bemerken sie, dass die Herde da ist. Sie suchen eine Tierhandlung auf. Nachdem sie den Verkaufsraum gesichert haben, bespricht sich Michonne mit Heath. Sie erklärt, dass sie in ihrem Zustand die Untoten kaum angreifen können. Sie schlägt vor, dass sie die Zombies weglocken. Heath gibt ein zynisches Kommentar ab. Michonne erklärt, dass sie sich Mühe gibt. Glenn hat einen neuen Plan. Er will ein Gebäude in der Nähe anzünden, um die Herde in diesen Ort zu locken. Glenn will den Plan machen, um seine Frau in Alexandria vor der Herde zu schützen. Er erklärt Michonne, dass sie mit der Gruppe weitergehen soll, falls es zu lange dauert. Nicholas schlägt ein Futtergebäude vor, das gut brennen könnte. Nach Glenns Zögern erklärt er, dass er auch einen Plan zeichnen kann. Glenn will, dass Nicholas ihm den Weg zeigt, will vorher nur etwas erledigen. Er zieht sich zurück und nimmt die Uhr hervor, die Hershel ihm in der Farm geschenkt hat. Dann nimmt er sein WalkieTalkie und spricht mit Rick. Dieser läuft die Straße entlang. Er kommt auf einige Zombies zu, während er Glenn hört, der ihm den Ort beschreibt, an dem er ein Signalfeuer legen will, um die Zombies wegzulocken. Rick kämpft gegen die Untoten, wobei sein Messer abbricht. Er nimmt sich die Machete, die in einem der Untoten steckt, und kämpft damit weiter. Während des Kampfes verletzt er sich an der linken Hand. Rick plündert erneut den gefressenen Menschen. Danach läuft er weiter. Michonne verbindet Scotts Bein, während Heath Annie hilft. Er will ihr eine Krücke bauen. Sie hat aufgegeben und will zurückgelassen werden, da sie die Gruppe nur langsamer macht. Auch Scott will zurückgelassen werden, da sie mit ihm viel langsamer sind. Heath will das nicht wahr haben. Er erklärt, dass sie nur zusammen gehen und aufeinander aufpassen. Michonne bestätigt, dass niemand zurückgelassen wird, da Heath darauf anspielt, dass andere Gruppen ihre Mitglieder zurücklassen. Michonne spricht Heath unter vier Augen an und will wissen, ob er ein Problem mit ihr habe. Er erklärt, dass er auf seine Leute aufpasse und berichtet davon, dass er das Gespräch mit Rick gehört habe, dass es nicht alle aus Heaths Gruppe schaffen werden. Er hat weiterhin gehört, dass sie dann zurückgelassen werden sollen, falls sie nicht Schritt halten können. Michonne erklärt, dass Glenn gerade sein Leben für sie aufs Spiel setze und auch sie noch da sei. Sie erklärt, dass in manchen Situationen Dinge gemacht werden müssten, weil man keine andere Wahl habe. Heath widerspricht, dass dies nicht ihre Art sei. Michonne erwidert, dass sie noch nie in solchen Situationen gewesen seien. Heath entgegnet, dass er seit Anfang an Besorgungstouren gemacht habe. Michonne will wissen, ob er schon Menschen töten musste, weil er sonst getötet worden wäre oder ob er so viel Blut an sich hatte, dass er nicht wüsste, von wem es sei. Sie fasst zusammen, dass er gar nichts darüber wisse, wie es draußen sei. Glenn und Nicholas laufen die Straße entlang. Glenn sieht einen Beißer und will ihn erledigen, als ihn Nicholas aufhält und ihm erklärt, dass es ein Mitglied aus seiner Gruppe war, das er aus Feigheit zurückgelassen hat. Glenn sagt Nicholas, dass er nicht mehr der Mann von damals sei. Dieser kniet sich zu dem Untoten. Nachdem er ihn erstochen hat, hören sie Schüsse. Im Geschäft will sich die Gruppe gerade aufmachen, als Michonne bemerkt, dass die Untoten aus den Straßen und Seitenstraßen durch die Schüsse angelockt werden. Michonne erklärt, dass sie ruhig bleiben, bis die Untoten fort sind. Rick rennt zum Wohnmobil. Dort angekommen, setzt er sich hinter das Steuer und fährt los. David schreibt eine Abschiedsnachricht auf eine Rolle und gibt sie Michonne. Diese notiert auf ihrem Arm: "Du kommst nach Hause" und gibt ihm die Rolle zurück. Sie hören ein Klopfen im Raum. Michonne öffnet einen Raum, der hinter einem Vorhang war. Dort kommen zwei Untote heraus. Obwohl sie die Zombies erledigt, werden draußen einige Untote auf sie aufmerksam. Heath erklärt, dass die Herde jede Minute da sein könnte. Die Gruppe platzt aus dem Gebäude heraus und erledigt die Zombies direkt vor der Tür. Während sie fliehen, kommt Annie nicht hinterher und stolpert. Sie fällt hin. Michonne dreht sich um, doch die Frau ruft ihnen zu, dass sie weiterrennen sollen. Dann schießt sie auf die Untoten und wird lebendig gefressen. Glenn und Nicholas kommen an dem Geschäft an, doch es ist bereist abgebrannt. Als sie sich umdrehen, sehen sie, wie die Herde schon da ist. Glenn zwingt Nicholas, sich einen neuen Weg zu überlegen. Dieser führt ihn weiter. Michonne und ihre Gruppe trifft auf eine Sackgasse mit einem Metallgitter am Ende. Sie drehen eine Holzrolle für Kabel um und versuchen, drüberzuklettern. David und Michonne sind die letzten. Heath holt seine Pistole heraus und schießt auf die Untoten. Glenn und Nicholas laufen ebenfalls in eine Sackgasse. Sie können jedoch nicht über den Zaun klettern, da auf der anderen Seite Beißer warten. Sie versuchen, gegen die herankommenden Untoten zu kämpfen. Michonne schafft es schließlich über den Zaun. David wird jedoch zurückgerissen und bei lebendigem Leib gefressen. Die Nachricht für Betsy fällt neben ihn. Alle stehen wie paralysiert da. Heath ergreift schließlich die Initiative und fordert die Gruppe auf weiterzugehen. Glenn und Nicholas retten sich auf einen Müllcontainer. Die Untoten versuchen, nach ihnen zu greifen. Nicholas versinkt wieder in seine Träume. Glenn reißt ihn erneut heraus. Nicholas dreht sich zu ihm um, bedankt sich bei ihm, hält sich die Pistole an den Kopf und drückt ab. Glenn wird in eine Wolke aus Blut gehüllt. Danach fallen beide zu Boden. Glenn landet zu unterst und kommt hart auf, während Nicholas leblos auf ihn fällt. Die Untoten beginnen, den Körper zu fressen. Michonne, Scott und Heath haben es in den Wald geschafft. Sie kommen an einem Fluss an. Während sie am Ufer entlanggehen, dreht sich Michonne um. Heath bemerkt, dass er zwar keinen Rauch sehe, sie es dennoch geschafft haben könnten. Michonne bemerkt, dass der Bach die Herde verlangsamt. Dann bemerkt sie die Notiz an ihrem Arm, die für David bestimmt war, und reibt sie sich weg. Sie gehen durch den Fluss. Dort bemerkt Heath sein Spiegelbild, das ihn völlig blutüberströmt anschaut. Rick setzt sich mit dem Wohnwagen in Position. Er funkt Glenn an, doch dieser antwortet nicht. Er versucht Tobin zu erreichen, doch auch dieser antwortet nicht. Daryl jedoch reagiert. Rick erklärt, dass er es geschafft habe, und die Zombies in seine Richtung treiben wolle. Er hört plötzlich Schüsse aus Alexandria. Der Treibergruppe erklärt er, dass sie nicht umkehren könnten, nur weil sie Angst haben, sondern ihre Mission weiter vorantreiben müssten. Danach greift er sich ein Taschentuch und versucht, seine Wunde zu behandeln. Er stellt sein WalkieTalkie auf Empfang und will gerade etwas funken, als er überfallen wird. Ein Mann dringt schießend in den Wohnwagen ein und trifft die Armaturen. Rick hechtet zur Seite. Er kämpft mit dem Angreifer, als ein zweiter hinzukommt. Daryl versucht Rick verzweifelt zu erreichen, bekommt jedoch keine Antwort. Rick erschießt schließlich die Angreifer mit seinem Revolver. Er bemerkt ein Döschen Babynahrung in der Tasche eines Angreifers. Im Seitenspiegel sieht er, wie weitere Menschen um den Wohnwagen schleichen. Er nimmt sich ein Sturmgewehr, entsichert und schießt auf sie vom Inneren des Wohnwagens. Michonne, Heath und Scott kommen vor Alexandria an. Sie sehen den LKW, der in die Mauer gerast ist. Michonne zieht kampfbereit ihr Katana. Daryl schließt wieder zu Abraham und Sasha auf. Rick will nun das Wohnmobil starten, da die Herde näher kommt, doch der Motor springt nicht an. Er sieht, wie die Zombies aus dem Wald kommen. Sie erreichen das Wohnmobil. Besonderheiten * Glenn nennt Rick einen Schwachkopf, ähnlich, wie in Folge 1 (Gute alte Zeit) * Die Folge überschneidet sich zeitlich mit der Vorgängerfolge, in der die Ereignisse in Alexandria gezeigt werden. * Der Zustand von Glenn ist sehr umstritten. Er liegt zwar bei den Toten, könnte jedoch von Nicholas Körper beschützt werden vor einem Biss. Untodesfälle *David (Alexandria) *Annie *Sturgess Todesfälle *Barnes *Will *Nicholas *Blonder Wolf *4 weitere Wölfe, die noch benannt werden müssen. Musik Trivia *Der ursprüngliche Titel der Folge im Englischen, wäre "Attacked (dt. "Angegriffen")" gewesen. *Der Titel der Folge stammt aus Nicholas letzten Worte zu Glenn. *Glenn sagt die gleichen letzten Worte ("We all have a job to do.") zu Michonne wie Maggie zu Beth. Nachweise en:Thank You fr:Merci